


Peaches and Cream

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Oscar joins the sesh.





	Peaches and Cream

The sun set as I rolled the joint swiftly, licking the lip and wrapping it. I snuggled into my bean bag, getting comfortable on my front porch. The night air was warm, a cool breeze rolling through now and then. I set my pan down before flicking the lighter and taking a few puffs of the joint. Licking my lips after breathing in, my tongue savored the sweet papers. I started to feel the effects of the drug as I pressed shuffle on my playlist. Although the speaker’s volume was low, the music was loud in my heighten fears. It swirled all around me, flowing through my ears and out, but it was cut off suddenly, my ears catching the purr of a very familiar impala. 

I watched as Spooky parked his car, his movements jerky and his face hard. I and Spooky or Oscar didn’t talk, just a few small conversations and smoke seshes over the 20 years we’ve lived across from one another, but I knew when he was angry. 

Spooky’s lights shut off, leaving me a bit blind before my eyes refocused on him leaving, I whistled out to him before he could get too far though. His head snapped back, probably on alert, but his face soften the slightest when I knew he saw me. A soft orange glow coming from the joint, bringing it up to my face I took a deep inhale and pinched the joint and shook it slowly, like holding a treat out to a dog. He looked down and shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled to himself, but he took my silent invitation. He walked across the street slowly, barely moving his head to look for cars. 

“Hey, Mamitas,” He said as he walked up to me. He looked me up and down, looking at my outfit, which was an old loose flannel unbuttoned 4 times down and a pair of grey shorts. I pointed for him to sit down beside me. He smiled to himself as he sat down in the bean bag chair. 

“You knew I was coming?” He asked pointing at himself. I smiled passing the joint to him. 

“I had a feeling.” He took a few puffs and licked his lips. He smiled and looked over at me. 

“Peaches and cream,” I said before he could ask. He nodded his head, breathing it in again. It was silent for a while, the joint burning down more with each pass. We were both in our thoughts, swimming in what if’s and could have’s, it was when Spooky let out a huge sigh that I spoke again. 

“What’s wrong, Spook?” He shook his head, looking down. 

“Just Santos shit,” He shook me off. Usually, I wouldn’t press when he said that, but he usually didn’t lie to me. 

“It’s not Santos shit, Spook. If it was, you’d be fine, because you know it would get taken care of. So, again, what’s wrong?” He sighed nodding his head. 

“It’s Cesar, he got in some deep shit with a kid he used to know, Latrelle or something. Kid pulled a gun on him and I-…” He stopped himself, knowing what he had to do, knowing what Cesar had to do. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

“I’m not gonna tell you it’s going to be okay. I’m not gonna try to give some false hope or shit, I know you hate that, but you jumped him in, you let him join. I’m not saying it’s your fault this has to happen now, I’m saying, you knew. Somewhere deep inside you, you knew this was gonna happen, or at least a chance.” I didn’t want to seem like I was blaming him for his present predicament, but he did have his roll in the dice faith played. Spooky looked me in the eye, holding contact with me. I took the time to look at him. 

I understood why girls went after him, not only was he, putting it simply, gorgeous, but the sense of security with being around him, it felt amazing. Certainly not a feeling most people felt when in this side of town. 

Spooky’s hand brought me out of my trace. His rough and calloused hand holding my face, his thumb moving softly against my cheek. I don’t think he even knew what he was doing. He gave me every chance to rid of his hand before he leaned in, placing his lips on mine. His lips were a nice contrast to the facial hair rubbing at my face. It tickled but I liked it. He tasted like weed and a hint of beer, but everyone now and then, I’d catch the sweet taste of the peaches and cream papers on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. The way he manhandled me like nothing sent a shiver down my spine. Oscars hands slid down and grabbed at my ass, a gasp leaving my mouth giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. 

If I hadn’t felt the burn in my chest, I don’t think I would have ever pulled away. I looked down at Oscar’s lustful eyes, the normally chocolate brown pushed away by his blown pupils. A second later, he was kissing my neck, nipping at some skin, all while he brought his hands under my shirt. Moans left my throat breathless and helplessly as he slid his hands up my waist, and pulling my shirt up. 

I didn’t know what was going to happen after this. I didn’t know where this would take us. I just knew I didn’t want him to stop, no matter the consequences.


End file.
